Would You Ride?
by CeltDragon
Summary: MASSIVE AU TIME! Logan works for Scott on his farm and here comes this young sexy thing named Mari. She's legs like a goddess and the wit like Aristotle, can Logan keep his footing or will he be swept away by the tide of love? R&R M for latter chaps
1. Nobody Ever Said

Would you Ride?

Chapter 1: Nobody Ever Said

Logan Howlett wiped the dust off of his hands and looked at his finished work. 10 in the morning and all his work was finished, it scared him to think he had nothing left to do for the holiday, he had nervously arose at 3 that morning unable to sleep from the seasonal anxiety of the holiday season, starting with Thanksgiving. He cracked his stiff neck and trudged back to the house where he removed his boots before entering from the back door. Mrs. Summers stood in the kitchen looking as pleasant as any woman could her red hair pulled up in a high pony tail and an apron tied tight around her waist showing off her fantastic figure.

"I didn't see you at breakfast today Logan, up early again?"

Logan flashed her a short smile and nodded silently, he found her attractive, but she had always been off limits, she had been Mr. Summers' girlfriend from before Logan had even started working for Scott. Scott came into the kitchen soon after and blinked at Logan, "I thought you would be gone most of the day again."

"I can make myself scares if that's what'dja like Slim," Logan murmured looking out the back door and wondering if he could make it all the way to the back fence before sunset if he started this early. Jean giggled and set a glass of water next to the man's arm and smiled at his cheeky answer, "Well I'm sure you're done early hoping to be off to see you own family for the holiday," She said sweetly leaning on the counter and looking at Logan the way she often did when she wanted to know his secret life.

Logan caved to her inquiry, he couldn't stand up to her green eyes when they were fixed on him like that, he shook his head again and looked at the far right corner of the ceiling, "I ain't got a family to go to."

Jean straitened and hit Scott playfully, "I told you! I knew it, I was just telling Scott last night that I didn't think that you really went anywhere for the holidays you just wondered off for three or four days and came back pretending you had gone somewhere."

Logan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Scott, whom in his own turn blinked at Jean and shook his head walking out on to the porch and motioning for Logan to fallow him, when Logan joined him on the concrete slab Scott shut the door behind them and looked at the barn Logan had finished that morning, "Logan, I know you're not the sort of man that likes to stay in one place for any sort of time, and I'm thankful I've had your helping hand for as long as I have, but if you'd like, you're more than welcome to stay around here for Thanksgiving, I've got some family coming in and it would be nice to have you around."

Logan didn't answer right off instead he considered Scott's words as he looked off into the distance than sighed heavily, "I haven't celebrated a Thanksgiving for a long time Scott. I don't know that I'd be quite as useful as I should be."

Scott smiled easily and clapped him on his back, "You don't need to be useful; it's a holiday."

Logan nodded and looked shiftily at his dirty fingernails, "Is there anything you need me to do before your folks get here?"

"Well if you could pick up my younger cousin from the airport-" Scott trailed off letting Logan consider the offer and when the other man nodded and picked up his boots from beside the door Scott smiled, "Thanks Logan."

Logan started to walk towards his small apartment when he stopped and turned to look at Scott, "how will I now her?"

Scott pulled out his wallet and tossed it to Logan. Logan dropped his bots and caught the wallet opening it and looking at the pictures inside, there was Jean and an elderly man and then a gorgeous girl with brown hair down her back and a sweet southern smile, "Take the photo!" Scott said and motioned for Logan to toss back the wallet Logan grinned wickedly and pulled out the photo then a twenty dollar bill and held it up for Scott to see.

"For gas," Logan said then tossed the wallet back and picked up his boots again and trudged in his socks across the yard to his apartment. He set his boots down just inside the door and stripped himself of his socks carrying them to the small basket in the corner of his room dropping them unceremoniously into the small pile then he unbuttoned his work shirt tossing it in the basket, then his wife beater after that then he walked to the bathroom starting the water running he pulled off his jeans and stepped gingerly into the cold water. He scrubbed quickly with soap and uttered several curses that the repair man had not come out to fix Scott's water heater yet. Finally he pronounced himself clean and stepped out of the shower and draped a towel over his dripping shoulders, scooped up his pants and walked back into his room where he dumped those as well into the basket. The best part about Montana Logan thought to himself was the dryness of the air. He really never had to dry his body after a shower, only his hair. He set about rubbing his head with the towel and then when he was satisfied tossed the towel on his bed opening a drawer and pulling out a fresh undershirt. Then a new pair of jeans, an old pair that were comfortable and full of holes. After pulling on his new over shirt he walked down the stairs of his apartment to the small garage, he hadn't bothered to put on shoes relishing rather in the coolness of the concrete on the soles of his tired feet. He was in need of a goodnight's sleep and would be happy when he returned with Scott's gorgeous cousin to simply come back to his dim apartment and sleep for the rest of the day. He started the engine of his old red pickup truck and pulled out of the open air garage. He pulled away from the apartment and moved slowly towards the main gate; Scott's dogs jumped up from the front porch when they heard Logan's truck and barked happily when they saw him. Logan smirked as the three dogs made a large commotion over his entry, Scott stuck his head outside of the front door and waved at Logan, "I called Mari to let her know you would be picking her up."

Logan nodded and hit the gas driving off down the country road just as fast as he pleased. It felt good to have the wind on his face. The air smelled of fall and the coming winter, it also smelled of hickory smoke from the smokers on a nearby farm, and of the pines on another. Logan breathed deep and pressed in the power button on his radio and let the oldie rock start to play as he drove.

The airport was a bustling intersection if noise and movement Logan pulled up to the curb and put his truck in neutral looking through the crowd of people for the same gorgeous girl in the photo. An airport cop came and stuck his head in Logan's window, "you need to move along Sir, you can't park here."

Logan turned his face from the doors and fixed the man with a death glare, "lucky for me I ain't parked. See the little letter lit up there it's an 'N' not a 'P' and last time I checked N stood for neutral."

"Now listen here buddy you can't just sit outside the airport you have to go back and make another round of it."

Logan glanced back at the people then back at the cop, "No you listen to me, I can't let her wait, look at this girl," He took out the picture and showed it to the man, "no really look at her, that's not the kind of girl you make wait."

"Listen, the rules say you can't park-"

"I'm not parking Logan said exasperatedly and looked once more for the girl he was supposed to be picking up and there she was standing and looking around trying to find her ride, Logan changed the shifter and smiled smarmily at the cop, "Now it's in park." Then waved a hand for the man to step away from the truck and got out taking the girl's bag for her.

Mari gazed at the man her cousin had sent to pick her up, Scott had told her he looked like a bit of a wild man but she hadn't expected such muscles or those uncommonly clear blue eyes, She let him take her back and set it gently into the truck bed then open the door for her and walk back around the truck. The cop stood his arms crossed at the driver's side door and Logan made a threatening jester to clear the man off and then climbed in and started the engine. They pulled away and drove in silence for a while; Mari smiled at him from under her brown curls and picked at a loose string on her glove.

"So you work for Scott do ya?"

Logan nodded and checked his mirrors, "Have been for a few years now,"

"It's funny, he barely ever talks about you so I thought maybe you had quit and then he called me today and told me you were coming to pick me up, well it was a surprise."

Logan smirked and glanced at Mari, "Logan," he said extending a hand to her.

"Mari," she said taking his and shaking firmly, "So are you sticking around for Thanksgiving or are you heading out to visit a Mrs. Logan"

Logan laughed in the back of his throat at being asked that for the second time that day, "Naw, I only visit Mrs. Logan on Easter and Labor Day."

Mari smiled at Logan's snarky answer and settled into her seat looking at the sensory. Logan glanced at her once or twice admiring her beauty; she didn't seem to mind the wind in her hair or the notice of the road she just rode silently in the passenger seat gazing at the farmland with a soft smile on her lips.

Most people felt uncomfortable with Logan the first time they met him. He was a muscular man that looked like he could kill a grizzly, and probably had at some point, with his bare hands. His silence was by far however the most intimidating part about him. Where most people felt it necessary to fill the void if talk with nervous chatter; Logan had little to say and didn't say anything if nothing crossed his mind. He attributed it to his long years of solitude, he had wondered alone for so long and gotten so used to not saying anything to anyone it was now hard for him to make conversation. At any rate the things that crossed his mind were for the most part things he didn't care to share with others, things as simple as how the air smelled were not good talking points. Mari however relished the silence; she was so used to the hustle and bustle of an office that it was nice to just be able to enjoy the sound of the air rushing past a car. There was so much to do in her life it was nice not to have anything and to just relax, just to let the whole world pass her by.

They pulled up to the main house and Logan parked his truck and climbed out of the truck and pulling Mari's things out of the bed of the truck smiled at Jean whom had rushed out of the house and engulfed Mari in a hug, "I have the best news ever Mari!" she said gleefully and winked at Logan whom stood awkwardly holding the girl's things, "Logan could you take those up to the second floor and set them on the first guest room on the right?"

Logan nodded and padded softly across the grass in his bare feet and then up the stairs setting the bags down in the room. Scott came down the hall and smiled at him, "Mari's here then"

"Yeah, you're wife and her are planning some satanic woman ritual from what I can tell."

Scott laughed and nodded, "we'll have to hide the black candles and tampons."

They walked down the stairs and Scott grabbed Mari pulling her tight into a hug, "I never thought I'd see my big fashion designing cousin again."

So that's what she did, Logan said to himself moving towards the kitchen where Jean had returned to with her young daughter rambling on about the school day she had just come home from. Logan patted Susan on the head and sat at the large kitchen table, the little girl squealed and grabbed Logan's pant leg, "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Logan asked sitting forward taking the child's hands and grinning back at her.

"I made you something at school today! Boy I am I glad you haven't left yet."

Logan laughed and glanced up as Scott and Mari entered the room, "What'ja make me?"

"I made you this!" Susan said fishing out a necklace from her pocket, it was several strands of beads that were made to look like shaved bone and some feather's held together with leather string.

"A Native American tribal necklace," Logan said looking at Susan for confirmation and the girl nodded and clapped her hands.

"YES! Because your Apache right?"

Logan looked at Susan and raised his eyebrows then shrugged, "why not?"

Mari laughed and Susan looked at her sharply, "careful white girl, he might scalp you!"

Logan choked back a laugh and looked at Jean for help, Jean laughed and knelt down next to Susan, "That's enough about scalping Susan, you have to be nice to Mari; she is your cousin you know."

Susan hung her head and looked at Mari ashamed of herself, "I'm sorry Mari."

Mari smiled graciously and touched the tip of Susan's nose playfully, "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have laughed at such a powerful brave any way."

Susan laughed and clapped her hands again, then looked back at Logan, "I know that you don't want to celebrate Thanksgiving because it makes the beginning of the end of your great and powerful civilization but… won't you stay this year?"

Logan nodded and slipped the necklace into his pocket, "I'll stay, but only because you asked me too." Susan grinned again and hugged Logan's lower leg then wandered off after the dogs to play catch.

Logan watched her go and stood nodding at Jean then going out the back door and walking around the house to move his truck back to his apartment. Once he had gone Mari sat at the table and sighed, "I can't believe he's single."

Jean nodded sagely and looked out her window at Susan whom was now sitting sedately with the dogs as often Logan would do in the late evenings with her right hand placed calmly on their elderly dog's side, "he's good with kids too," she murmured.

Scott picked up his hat and walked to the door thinking to himself that what they were doing was far worse then any satanic woman ritual could ever be. They were plotting to cage a wild animal with love.

***

Author's note:

So yeah VERY AU… basically let me lay it out for you, there is no X-men but there is an Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Logan and Scott do not hate each other and somehow… and I'm not sure how Mari and Scott are now genetically related…. I mean they're cousins but took some serious mental acrobats to get that to work I my head. The little girl is an OC obviously… I usually abhor using them… but she's cute and therefore she stays.


	2. Would You Cry?

Would you Ride?

Chapter 2: Would You Cry?

Logan lay down in his bed, his head full of Mari; he crossed his arms behind his head and sighed heavily, suddenly he wasn't tired any more, the image of her tugged at his mind and forced him to stand again he walked to the door of his apartment and took hold of the handle then let his hand fall turning from the door, who was he kidding girls like Mari didn't go for men like him, they went for the guys that were well dressed, well spoken, that had money and fast cars. Beautiful girls went for a man they could take home to the country club, not the Wildman that worked on their cousin's farm.

Logan lay down on his bed and closed his eyes again, he thought of the young woman that had taught him that, years ago. She had had those same gorgeous brown eyes, and she could bring him to his knees with just a look. She had been half as beautiful as Mari and twice as powerful. She had ruined Logan stripped him of his pride, his self-esteem, his reputation, and his job. It was pathetic that he still let that taint his relationships, it had been over 50 years ago, but she was his first and only love. He still dreamt of her on the long cold nights when he lay lonely and cold in his bed. He could still remember the scent of cinnamon that always surrounded her. Logan opened his eyes again and sat up hearing a knock on his door he stood pulling his pants on and walking to the door. He opened it and Mari looked at him his eyes somewhat wider than usual at seeing his bare chest, "Dinner's ready," She said softly ripping her eyes away from his broad and muscular chest to look into his eyes.

Logan nearly melted on seeing those warm brown orbs, he nodded and turned to find his shirt and pulled the wife beater over his head then pulled on the button up shirt over his shoulders and stepping out from the doorway and closed the door behind him.

They walked in silence until Mari looked at him shyly, "Susan really likes you huh?"

Logan nodded his mind still dwelling on his former lover, she looked at him and saw his mind was elsewhere and pocked him hard in the shoulder, "hey, come on now. I know the farm is pretty and everything but try and talk a little."

Logan smiled easily at her and pushed her away from him slightly, "you ain't cute enough to talk to."

Mari laughed and pushed him back, he didn't stray from his path at all; the man was like a brick wall.

"So a fashion designer huh?" Logan murmured as he opened the backdoor for her, she stepped up and smiled at him brushing hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm a big shot too, don't suppose you read vogue do you?"

Logan looked at Mari as if she were stupid, "oh yeah what heterosexual farm worker doesn't?"

Mari laughed and sat down at the kitchen table, "well next time you visit Mrs. Logan ask to borrow her copy."

"I'll be sure to," Logan murmured, he wrenched his eyes away from her lovely face and looked at Susan whom was pushing the peas that her mother had set in front of her around on her plate.

"Aren't you going to eat your peas?" Logan asked elbowing the little girl gently.

"I don't like peas," Susan whispered to Logan holding up a hand to block her mouth from her mother's view.

"Oh," Logan said nodding and then bent and shielded his own face from the other's and began to converse with Susan, "you know I really like peas but I don't like asparagus as much, do you want to trade?"

Susan nodded and Logan sat up strait and smiled at Jean, "hey Jeannie, there is a very pretty red bird outside mind telling me what it is?"

Jean smiled knowingly at the pair and turned her back to them, Logan then tipped the Susan's plate and the peas rolled down to his plate and then just as quickly pushed his asparagus on to his cohort's plate. Jean turned back around and shrugged, "I didn't see any red bird Logan"

"Must have flown away," he said with a wink at Susan who burst out in giggles.

Logan looked back at his plate and nibbled on the bit of chicken Jean had given him he looked up to see Mari gazing at him then she quickly turned her eyes to Scott whom had just walked in.

"Any dinner left for me?" he asked sitting down at the head of the table.

"No dear, sense I have to eat for three, I ate your meal as well," Jean said standing up.

Logan stood also and waved at Jean to sit, he walked across the kitchen and took hold of the plate that had been prepared for Scott and set in front of the man, "thank you dear." Scott said jokingly and both men laughed as Mari sat still stunned one hearing the news of Jean's new pregnancy in such a nonchalant way.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier you were expecting twins?" Mari demanded.

"They only found out a couple of days ago," Logan offered before taking a drink from his cup, "It's not official till you go to the doctor."

Mari nodded, "sort of like you're smart until you graduate college."

"Yeah, for the most part," Logan said noticing the look Jean had on her face, it was one of those wicked meddling looks that said 'I am playing matchmaker' all over it.

When dinner was over Logan moved with Scott to the back porch and sat in the cool night air looking out on the farm, "We'll be buying 5 more cows next year Logan," Scott mentioned trying to test the waters of Logan's mood.

"Sounds like a lot of work for us to do."

Scott smiled and nodded, "but we need to expand with two more kids on the way,"

"True," Logan said softly wondering slightly what it was like to be a father.

Scott sighed and Logan knew that was his way of changing the subject to what he really wanted to talk about, "You and Mari seem to be getting along well."

Logan sighed and checked to make sure the door has firmly shut before lighting a cigar, "She's nice," he said as he exhaled some of the smoke, "She's a real pretty girl."

Scott nodded, "Listen Logan, whatever reason you have for never bringing home a woman for Jean and me to meet, know that Mari is very dear to me, almost like a sister. And if anything starts to grow between you, just remember that."

The reason Logan never brought anyone home to meet Jean and Scott was because none of the women he had spent any time with were the sort to settle down with, they were the sort of woman you had a hot and wild night with and then tried to pretend that you didn't know the next morning, all of this went through Logan's head but he didn't put it into words instead he nodded and exhaled again, "I'm not planning on starting anything with your cousin Slim."

"Well she's certainly panning on starting something with you," Scott said sagely and smiled at Logan whom looked at him with an expression of surprise, "I heard Jean and Mari talking about what a good catch you are."

Logan Laughed ruefully and looked out at the back pasture, "It wouldn't last, she's a city girl anyway, and I hate the city."

Scott eyed Logan the hint of bitterness in his voice had intrigued him, "Don't be so sure she's a city girl, she grew up on a ranch just like I did; hell when we were kids she could rope and ride better than I could too."

Logan rolled his eyes, "As far as I'm concerned she's a very pretty girl-" he lifted a hand to stop Scott from speaking, "and I'm not interested in getting tangled in some romance. So there's no problem." He stood and starched, "anything else you need boss?"

"No," Scott murmured sullenly and stood as well, "just so you know we're expecting about five or six more people by thanksgiving."

Logan nodded and walked off into the yard the dogs bounded up to him and they started to walk into the distance. Logan trudged as far as he could into the back lot where their cattle roamed and still couldn't find the back fence. He trudged across the soft grass in the cold for the better part of the night with only the dogs as company. He had missed this sense of freedom, this sense of oneness with nature. He had missed all of his animal side, the side he had indulged in for so long, and now kept locked deep inside of the back of his mind. He turned back towards the house and started to return the dogs danced about him coxing him into a game with yips and whimpers. Logan grabbed the youngest a chocolate lab and tossed him playfully and after shaking the dog down he took off running. They started chasing him, Logan let himself slip back into that wonderfully wild state of being and he dashed inhumanly across the plain. His breath came hot and heavy, he hadn't had a work out like this in ages; but he kept running knowing to stop would mean death. He dashed over the last hill before the house and came to a sudden stop on seeing Mari standing outside she was in a night gown that shimmered in the moonlight and showed off her long shapely legs. The dogs caught up falling upon Logan whom did his best to settle them, he wanted to watch Mari longer, she seemed to be talking on a cell phone but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Who would be calling her in the middle of the night? Logan sighed and stood from where he had been sitting and walked closer, he was dripping in sweat from his run but he approached anyway, albeit gingerly. Looked up to see him and smiled slightly waving and then motioning for him to come and sit down, Logan shook his head and made a face as if to say 'no no I'm disgusting at the moment.'

Mari laughed and motioned for Logan to come over and way and he did sitting down next to her on the steps and waiting for her to finish her call.

"Ok, well then scrub the fur based winter line and change it to plan B." she said finally and after many goodbyes and after thoughts she hung up and looked at Logan, "Even on my vacation they call me at 4 AM to ask me about clothes."

"Shame," Logan murmured watching the dogs ramble around, "Say Scott said you rode horses."

Mari nodded, "I do, or rather I did."

"Let's go for a ride," Logan said impulsively and stood up holding out a hand to Mari, she declined to take it and stood on her own, "I have to get dressed first."

Logan nodded somewhat depressed at Mari's denying him the simplest of pleasures of helping her up. She returned quickly and they walked off towards the new barn, Scott have moved the horse to their new home only that day while Logan was picking up Mari and they had not yet gotten used to their new surroundings. There was an old mare at the end of the ally and Mari stretched out to touch her nose, "hey girl, do you remember me?"

The mare perked up here ears and thrust her head closer to Mari whom giggled and hugged her old horse.

"Looks like she does," Logan said softly as he saddled his own horse and gazed at how blissful Mari looked, "She still ride's pretty well to if you want to take her out, Jeannie usually rides her but I'm sure she'd love you to take her for a spin."

Mari laughed at Logan's nick-name for Jean, "Does Scott hear you call Jean that?"

"Sure," Logan said leading his horse to the open doors, "I call her that all the time."

Mari finished saddling her mare quickly and fallowed Logan to the open door he had already mounted and she fallowed his example in one fluid motion. They started to walk; they wandered around until the sun rose. They had been in silence for most of the trip simply reveling in the countryside but as the sun rose Mari got up the nerve to speak to Logan that had been burning in her sense that night, "Susan says you've never been married."

"Susan also says that the tooth fairy is a member of the Russian mafia and that I'm an Apache Indian."

Mari laughed, "So you have been married?"

"No, this time she was right, I've never been married," Logan locked his jaw as he remembered having a similar conversation long ago.

"Why is that?" Mari asked studying Logan's dim profile, "I mean if I'm not prying."

"I was almost married once," Logan said with a sigh, "back in Canada."

"What happened?"

Logan remained silent for a long while until he finally worked out he wanted to fraise it, "I had been seeing this girl for ages secretly so her dad wouldn't find out, I thought I was the only one and I was wrong."

"She was seeing someone else?"

"She was marrying someone else," Logan corrected.

Mari was astounded and rode in silence, "She sounds like a real bitch."

Logan shot Mari a warning look, "don't talk shit about people you don't know."

This reproach took Mari aback and she gazed confused by Logan sudden hostility towards her, "I didn't realize that you still had a thing for her." She said trying to get back in his good humor. Logan nodded and got off his horse and led it back to the stall, "It's not a thing; you just shouldn't talk shit about people you haven't met."

Mari nodded and they walked out of the barn, Logan walked Mari to the porch and opened the door for her again, "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Logan murmured his eye downcast, "It's just a touchy subject."

Mari nodded and lingered on the stop for a moment longer, Logan was so handsome in the early morning light, she just wanted to soak up as much of his attention as she could, "Well I'll see you at breakfast then shall I?" She finally managed to say. Logan nodded and scratched the back of his neck and watched Mari disappear into the darkness of the house. It had been so long sense he had had any real affection for a woman, yes he was attracted to Jean but that was because she was dam sexy, no he liked Mari, she was nice, and beautiful, and not his bosses wife.

***

Author's note: So yeah new chapter. So I've been trying to hammer out who all is coming to Thanksgiving and I've only settled on Chuck and Henry thus far… still working it out.


End file.
